Brett Sterling
| birth_place = Los Angeles, CA, USA | draft = 145th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Atlanta Thrashers | career_start = 2006 }} Brett Stewart Sterling (born April 24, 1984) is a professional ice hockey left winger who currently plays for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League. Early life Sterling, who is Jewish, was born in Los Angeles, California. He grew up in Pasadena, California, having been introduced to the sport by an uncle who bought Sterling his first pair of skates at age two.http://www.usahockeymagazine.com/article/2009-02/brett-sterling Playing career Sterling had an outstanding four-year college career spent with Colorado College, where he played with future Atlanta Thrashers teammate Colin Stuart. He accumulated 108 goals and 184 points in 150 games played over his college career and was drafted in the fifth round, 145th overall, by the Atlanta Thrashers in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Sterling scored 28 points in 30 games as a sophomore for Colorado College. He finished third in scoring for the Tigers, missing the first part of the season due to an injury. Sterling's best collegiate season came in 2004–05, when he had 34 goals, 29 assists and 63 points. That year, he was a top 3 finalist for the Hobey Baker Award, given annually to college hockey's top player. The following year, in his senior season, he was a top 10 finalist. Sterling garnered many accolades in his first season of pro hockey. Playing with the Chicago Wolves, the Thrashers' American Hockey League affiliate, he amassed 55 goals and 97 points in 77 games. He also added 12 points points in 15 playoff games. He won the Willie Marshall Award as the league's leading goal scorer, and also won the Dudley "Red" Garret Memorial Trophy as rookie of the year. In addition, he was also named to the All-Rookie Team and AHL First All-Star Team. With his stellar play in his only season in the AHL, Sterling made the Atlanta Thrashers roster out of training camp for the 2007–08 NHL season. He would score his first NHL goal against Johan Holmqvist on October 20, 2007. However, he was unable to maintain a high level of play on the struggling Thrashers and was sent back to Chicago shortly into the season. He would be called up several times during the year. During the 2008–09 season Sterling's goal production dropped by 21 from 38 the previous season to only 17 his lowest total since 2003–04 when he was with Colorado College. He rebounded in 2009–10 to score 34 goals for Chicago in 55 games, tying with Ryan Keller of the Binghamton Senators for 6th in the league, however he would not play in any NHL games for the first time since his rookie season with the Wolves. On June 23, 2010, Sterling was traded by the Thrashers, along with Mike Vernace and a 7th round selection in 2010 NHL Entry Draft (Lee Moffie), to the San Jose Sharks for future considerations in order to help the Thrashers facilitate an earlier trade of Dustin Byfuglien from the Chicago Blackhawks. However, with his contract set to expire the Sharks chose not to resign Sterling and on July 3, 2010, Sterling was signed by the Pittsburgh Penguins to a 1-year contract, worth $500,000. Despite his new surroundings Sterling was unable to make the Penguins' roster coming out of training camp and was placed on waivers. After spending most of the year in the AHL Sterling was called up to the NHL on February 10, 2011, he made his Penguins debut later in the day in a game against the Los Angeles Kings. He scored his first goal as a Penguin in the game. On July 4, 2011, Sterling signed a one-year, two-way contract with the St. Louis Blues. International }} Sterling has represented the United States internationally in three junior lever competitions, the 2002 U-18 World Championships, and the 2003 and 2004 World Junior Championships. Sterling scored 9 goals and 12 points in eight games helping the U.S. Under-18 team win its first-ever gold medal. In 2004 he scored 3 goals as part of the gold medal winning US squad. Awards * WCHA All Rookie Team – 2003 * Colorado College Bob Johnson Award – 2003 * WCHA First All Star Team – 2005, 2006 * NCAA West First All-American Team – 2005, 2006 * Colorado College Paul Markovitch Trophy – 2005 * MVP AHL All Star Classic – 2007 * Dudley "Red" Garret Memorial Trophy – 2007 * Willie Marshall Award – 2007 Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * Category:Born in 1984 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Atlanta Thrashers draft picks Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Colorado College Tigers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players